The present invention relates to a lead-replaceable writing implement, and more particularly to a writing implement having multiple lead channels containing several series of leads with different hardness.
The presently used pencils can be divided into three types, namely, whittle pencil, sharpening-free pencil, and mechanical pencil. The earliest whittle pencils must be sharpened with a pen-knife or a pencil sharpener. This sharpening manner is very inconvenient and unsafe while the sharpening-free pencils need to be fed with multiple presharpened lead and a dull lead must be replaced with a new one by hand which always makes the hand contaminated by the lead. Therefore, the mechanical pencils are developed to substitute the above two types of pencils. The mechanical pencils use a fine lead with about 0.5 mm diameter, which can be pressed to protrude for writing. However, the mechanical pencils can only be fed with one lead of a certain hardness, and, therefore, it is not available when various leads of different hardness are required.
Thus, a writing implement provided with multiple lead channels respectively containing several leads of different hardnesses is developed by the applicant to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.